A Day in the Life of
by TelepathicPrincess
Summary: This is how a day in the life of all the ASOUE characters would be. Some of them asked Lemony Snicket to write their passages in his style, so it will be in his style! One shot, but I may continue...Review!I changed chapter 1 a bit, so read again!Chap 2up
1. Chapter 1

**A Day in the Life of...**

Well, this is a new ASOUE fic by me. It's about how a day in the life of Violet works. I may continue this if it's sucessful, otherwise for now, it's a one shot. Oh and Violet told Lemony Snicket the basic idea of how a day in her life is, and Snicket added detail, so it's in his style.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Series of Unfortunate Events. That all belongs to Snicket or Handler or whoever. I don't own this.**

**A Day in the Life of Violet Baudelaire**

Hello. My name is Violet Baudelaire. Welcome to this mixed bag of a world. It's a mixture of wondrous and horrid things, but in my point of view, it's a mixture of animate and inanimate objects. Weird, I know, but that's my opinion.

First, I shall speak to you of my hobby, my one and only hobby, inventing. I love to invent things, all sorts of new gadgets and gizmos, some that I invented during leisure time, most of which I invented while being under the pressure of likely being in Count Olaf's clutches, and those were not pleasant experiences. Mind you, I was under a great amount of force and if it wasn't for my dear siblings, I would've broken down days ago.

If you really must know how a day in my life is, I shall try to summarize it my best for you. A day is my life is terrible, horrible, unbearable, unbelievably horrid, irritating, annoying, dark, glum, chaotic, and any other word for 'the worst' you can think of. My siblings and I are being stalked by a vicious villian and his troupe, and I do not wish to tell you why. I guess I have no other option though, as you obviously want to know. Because of my parents' deaths, there is an enormous fortune waiting for me to inherit it in a matter of years. So, because of this fortune and Count Olaf, my siblings and I were being thrown from guardian to guardian, as if we were a giant red frisbee with no actual owner.

After having the experience of being a frisbee, we learned about VFD from our dear friends, the Quagmires. Still, instead of being passed from guardian to guardian, we were passed from location to location, as if we were now representing a giant football. After being tirelessly passed from place to place, we learned of a mysterious sugar bowl, which is the first significant inanimate object to come into my life, with the exception of fire, but to me, fire is animate as it spreads quickly and causes mayhem in its path.

The period of time after learning about the sugar bowl was, much more unfortunate than the previous time before learning about it, and it is pointless for me to tell you about it, so I will end this now.

You now know how a day in my life works.

-Violet Baudelaire

**End**

Yeah, it was short, I know. But I'll continue if I get 5 reviews. Please review, I'm not begging you, or anything, but if you want to review, you may. Well bye.

TelepathicPrincess


	2. Chapter 2

**A Day in the Life of**

Hello again! I changed the last chapter a bit after reading a review that said it would be more wiser to tell a bit more about Violet's hobby, so that is done! Here is the next chapter:

**Chapter 2: Klaus Baudelaire**

Hello, welcome to the unfortunate world of Klaus Baudelaire. As you can already tell, I use long words in my speeches and conversations, so please keep a dictionary handy. I am a voracious reader, an expression which here means, "someone who loves to read and learn new things from books". I also love to research, but I don't want to bore you with those small details, but on the other hand, if I bore you and you fall to sleep, maybe I will spare you the nightmares you will get from reading this. So my journey to bore you begins now.

La dee la la. I am a tiny little chipmunk with big round cheeks and sharp front teeth. I am afraid if you don't get out of my way, I will hurt you. Afterwards, I shall visit the local Necropolis and drink my Oolong. La dee la la.

I hope you are asleep by now, other wise if you aren't you will have nightmaresof all the troubles of my possessions that I will write about.

My world has been topsy-turvy and so has my siblings' and many others'. We have traveled from guardian to guardian after a fire that had destroyed our home and our parents. It was as if the world was a giant dictionary, and each time you looked up one of our guardians' or homes' names, it would be defined as, "misery, terror, horrid times, and woe". There are some times in this period of misfortune that have been the least bit cheerful, like the time we met the Quagmires, but of course, cheer does not last forever. The Quagmires were kidnapped by Count Olaf, an evil ex-guardian of ours that I do not wish to speak of, and now they are somewhere high in the sky, being persuaded by equally evil eagles.

There are also the other things in my life such as the sugar bowl, Count Olaf's comrades, Esme Squalor, VFD, commonplace notebooks, Hotel Denouement, more of Olaf's comrades and fire that I do not wish to tell you of, so I will end this right here. Good. Bye.

With all dues respect,

Klaus Baudelaire

I hope that was longer and better!


End file.
